For the Man who has Everything
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: Three of his Servants had been blessed by a miracle, and to the Master of Chaldea it's an opportunity to please his hidden desires. mature/smut/pregnant sex


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

Ritsuka considered himself the luckiest man in Chaldea. At the very least, he was the luckiest man alive on Earth. Not only was he relied upon as the world's last Master, bestowed with a burden that made the entire world rely on him, but he was also enjoying his time with his summoned Servants.

Particularly his female Servants. Over time and countless battles, he had forged a bond with his Servants, but it was the females most of all who turned their relationship into something carnal. And as he wasn't the type of guy to get overly flustered by a woman's advances (hey, being stuck in Chaldea for weeks on end with only the end of the world to look forward to was quite taxing enough, thank you very much), he'd ended up accepting them all, leading to quite a bit of a chaotic romp in the sheets with nearly all of them.

Well, all that he'd summoned anyway.

Three Servants in particular were his "golden lays", so to speak. It was not because they were standouts in the art of fucking-no, he considered all his Servants equal on that note. It was because, through some horrid prank by the resident cockmongler Merlin (of Avalon), these three had been the first to be blessed with children. Ritsuka's children.

Yes: Servants with bodies made technically of crystallized mana, who were not expected to bear children, had somehow managed it.

It had been quite a surprise to hear Da Vinci talk about it, before admonishing him about practicing safe sex-particularly since these Servants might be needed in the nine-odd months they were pregnant. But Ritsuka paid little attention to that, for here his hidden desires had been inflamed. An urge, buried deep inside had come to the fore: the desire to copulate with a fully pregnant woman was finally in his grasp.

* * *

The three had caught on to his surge in desire, and had delighted in receiving his increased libido as their bellies swelled by the day. It was almost a victory for them, above all other Servants, for it was only to them that he exclusively had to beg to make love, and not just wait for a horny moment alone.

Yet these three, for all their success, still retained their natures. They were covetous, and naturally did not get along with each other. So when the time came that they were fully gravid, when their Master had voiced out loud suggestions for a foursome, the three had unanimously agreed not to entertain their Master's dangerous thoughts.

Instead, they enlisted Merlin's aid in creating boundaries inside rooms where each of them would entertain their Master one after another.

* * *

No stranger to a raunchy rendezvous being announced on the intercom of all things, Ritsuka made his way to the target room, his mind on fire with all the wonderful implications. He'd been told it had been Tamamo who'd asked for him, and he thought he knew what that meant. His very pregnant Servant was waiting for him; possibly with the other two, and thus his ultimate dreams would come true.

He sashayed down the corridor, found the correct door, before he let himself in. He blinked at the darkness, before he felt some sort of magic flicker on, and he saw a strange sight before him.

It was a school classroom. Dusk stained the far windows. His eyes went to the obvious sight first: the bizarre arrangement of chairs and desks lumped at the center of the room. The furniture was piled one on top of the other, until it formed a mountain of sorts. There was a recess at the bottom, shaped like a throne, and there waited his Servant, one Jeanne d'Arc-the darker image of the Holy Maiden-sitting on the throne like some queen.

Her grin was wide. "H-hello, senpai," she said, her expression changing subtly, as if she were reprimanding herself for the stutter.

Ritsuka looked around. No one else was here, which meant that this wasn't a foursome as he'd expected. It was a little disappointing. Yet as he stared at the pale-skinned Servant, whose pregnant features seemed accentuated by the waning sunlight, he felt his lusts come to him regardless.

"Quite a mess you've made here," he remarked, sauntering closer and admiring her form. She wore the sailor uniform of a Japanese high-schooler, complete with a very short skirt and knee-high socks. Owing to her pregnant bulge, though, her blouse could barely fit, leading to much of her bump peering out from under her blouse. The sight made Ritsuka's mouth water, as he moved even closer.

"You would expect anything else from one such as I, senpai?" Jeanne said, her chin raised like she were really someone sitting on a throne. She moved, and her great swollen boobs and belly jiggled.

"No, but I do wish you'd sprung for a bed, or something." They stood close now, their eyes leveled with each other. A blush steadily crept onto Jeanne's face, dying her cheeks pink.

"...And why is that?"

"So I could make love to you without restraint?" he whispered, placing his hands on her chin and drawing her close for a kiss.

After a moment, she pushed him away, a little gently. "H-hey wait a minute!" she asked, drool literally dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Y-you're taking things a little too fast!"

"Oh, my dearest apologies, my queen," he said, instantly going down on his knees before her spread legs. "Let's start from here then, shall we?"

"That's bett-haaah.." Whatever she was about to say was silenced by the pleased hiss that escaped her throat. Ritsuka began by rubbing his hands all over her thighs, before scooting his face under her skirt, only to find she wasn't wearing panties, as he'd guessed. The smell of her arousal, though, made him hard and horny, so he seized the chance to converge his attacks quickly on the center, on her pink entrance. Fingers, lips, tongue struck their single target without delay.

The sudden assault, which she probably didn't expect, made her yelp, and constrict her thighs around his head. As ever, the darker Jeanne was vulnerable to the sudden, the unexpected. She pulled at his hair, even as she began to squirm from his ministrations. However, there was nowhere for her to escape, as she sat on a throne of her own making, so she could only sit there, her fluids pooling messily on the wood before spilling down the assembly of furniture in wet, loud drops. Ritsuka drank deep and teased her relentlessly, no matter how hard she pulled at his hair.

"Fuh! No fair, senhai..." Jeanne said. Ritsuka took a peek and saw her biting her finger, her face contorted with restrained pleasure. He chuckled and stopped. He laid his head against the warm swell of her abdomen. It always made him happy to touch her belly like this. With a sigh, he rose, pushed his trousers down, and laid his throbbing erection against her heat.

"Ahn, senpai..." Jeanne said, moaning.

The defiant look in her eyes had disappeared, and all that was left was a love-starved woman. Ritsuka grabbed hold of her hands, then pushed his hips forward gently, thrusting his rod into her hot, tight crevice until his abdomen reached hers. Jeanne leaned back to accommodate him, even as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He unbuttoned her blouse, to let her engorged breasts free. He stripped her completely, before clearing himself of his own clothes. Then he leaned into her as softly as he could, making sure his weight didn't overwhelm her. It was like easing onto a pillow. As he moved his hips lazily, eliciting hitched breaths from the onetime Witch, Ritsuka made sure to sample as much of her milk as he could. Jeanne didn't take that long from stimulation to begin leaking her milk freely, which he claimed readily, as the milk rightly belonged to him.

For a long time, they persisted in the rhythm, two shadows melting lazily into each other against the sunset. Fortunately, both lovers had the good sense not to repeat their raucous lovemaking from when Jeanne hadn't been pregnant. Jeanne-as-student delinquent usually meant mock battles leading up to wild sex. Instead they each took their time, lovingly gazing into each other's eyes as both climbed towards their climaxes.

When it came, Ritsuka just stood there, keeping his meat sheathed inside her convulsing tunnel. He wanted to keep this moment going for as long as he could as he lapped up her sprinkled milk that came shooting out her nips. "S-senpai... I... love you..." his Servant whispered, as she caressed his hair gently.

Her breasts were slick with his spit and the remnants of her milk. "Yeah... me too..."

* * *

Ritsuka went on to deposit Jeanne in her room. Then another announcement came over the line. It pointed him to yet another room in the facility.

What he found there was surprising. It was the inside of a small, traditional Japanese house, with wooden floors and sliding doors.

His gaze instantly locked on to the only thing worth looking at in the small entry hall: the Servant Tamamo-no-mae. The beautiful fox-like girl was clad only in her furs-that is, she was wearing _nothing_ at all. She knelt properly on the ground, the massive swell of her abdomen and her large tits in full display. Her brown tail twitched and swished rapidly behind her, like a dog's would upon seeing their master's return.

"Welcome home, my dear husband~" Tamamo said, flashing him a coquettish smile. "Would you like to have a bath first, dinner, or... me?~"

"Tamamo..." he sighed to himself, half-amused by the Servant's clear antics. "I'd rather three at once, but that seems impossible on the face of it. Well, let's just make it two at once then. I'd like to eat, and I'd like to have _you_."

Tamamo licked her lips, as a flush stole over her naked body, turning her skin the color of a delectable peach. She made sniffing sounds in his direction. "As you wish, husband, but..." she wrinkled her nose. "I would rather you take a bath first. If only to wash away the stink of dragon witches off you, which is obviously where you were last."

"You called me there, Tamamo."

"Did I? I don't remember."

Ritsuka chuckled to himself. A little seriousness crept into his mien as he stepped towards his Servant. "Tamamo, you really shouldn't be kneeling like that, you know. I worry." He helped the Servant rise to her feet, whereupon she predictably slumped in his arms, pressing her warm, delectable flesh against his. She was heavy, but he obviously wouldn't say that loud.

"Oh my husband, how gallant of you!" Tamamo said throatily. She made loud sniffing noises, as she buried her nose on him. "And though I loathe the stench of others, I can still zero in on your musk, your natural musk lying within!"

She was heavy, easily heavier than the other two pregnant Servants. He'd been told that the fox-like woman was carrying multiples in her belly, which meant she was more burdened than the others. One wondered if it was because of her nature as an animal goddess. Still, it meant Tamamo currently had the biggest bust of all Chaldea, and the biggest, heaviest belly among the three.

After sharing a thick, sloppy kiss, Tamamo began rubbing her face against his chest. She made sighing sounds, saying "Husband... husband..." repeatedly. The feel of her ample bumps on him, aroused him more than the usual.

"Ahn!~ I feel your weapon's keen hunger, my husband. Come, come, ignore this jealous house-wife's woes and let us attend to you. You wanted dinner and me, yes?"

She was well-prepared, as befitting the Servant who claimed to be his First Wife. She lay upon the surface of the table, becoming the table in turn. She laid out several pieces of food on her bare skin, to which Ritsuka was wholeheartedly invited to partake.

Then she laid her head back, turning her head up. She opened her mouth readily, her eyes mischievous as they looked up at him. Her tongue swirled over her lips as Ritsuka stepped close to plunge his cock right into Tamamo's waiting mouth. It was a pleasant sensation, like he were sinking his manhood into something tight but slippery, the velvet folds tempting him deeper into her sensual core. This unique play thus began with him sampling the snacks on her body. He tweaked her nipples to encourage some milk, which he used to dip the food in for some extra flavor. Then, Tamamo's "grand whirlpool" began, and his legs nearly staggered at the white hot pleasure that jumped up his spine.

The whirlpool was Tamamo's potent technique that deprived a man easily of dignity. First she would handily coax him deep even into her throat without gagging. Then her mouth would begin to churn, saliva painting his member trapped within, all while a strong vacuuming force began to pull on it; particularly near the tip lodged in her throat, which would squeeze on demand like she were going to swallow it whole. Then, her dexterous tongue which had no equal would begin to spiral furiously around the surface of his meat, slobbering onto it with such electrifying force and enthusiasm. Combined, the sensations were enough to make him weak at the knees.

Each loud and pointed slurp made Ritsuka's hips buck and waver, like he were merely being led along through his manhood by an alluring enchantress using just her mouth. And Tamamo certainly fulfilled that role, at once gentle and harsh with her teasing; at once slavish and dominant with her devotion to the blowjob. Ritsuka was left in a flushed, panting state as he struggled to eat the rest of the food, wanting to be done with it already.

Yet a Servant's strength was not to be underestimated. Not too long after, Ritsuka felt something snap in his mind, as his sight began to fill up with white. His whole body shuddered, as every sensation in his nerves came crashing into a single point of pleasure-into the pole wedged in Tamamo's mouth. Uttering a loud groan he seized the table for support, made a single thrust, then came. His spraying loads shot straight down the fox-like girl's throat, each consecutive explosion spurting deep into her guts. Tamamo was an expert enough not to gag, as she merely acted as an idle receptacle for his seed, accepting her husband's hot cum like it was food from the gods.

Tamamo dutifully took her time cleaning up the mess left behind by Ritsuka's explosive release, such that by the time she was done his erection was left completely clean, though shining with her drying spit. She winked saucily and opened her mouth, showing off how she'd guzzled down every last drop of his cum without leaving a trace. The two lovers caressed each other idly, while Ritsuka's manhood regained its heat. Seeing that, Tamamo nuzzled into his length and purred. She nipped gently at the tip, before signalling silently to him with her eyes to continue.

"Tamamo... haahh..."

"Husband... please go on..."

They stared at each other with wild, blazing eyes. Up to this time he still didn't know if it was part of Tamamo's beguiling fox magic, or if it was her natural animal pheromones which incited this lust in him. Regardless, in every session the two shared was always the need: to breed, to propagate, to fuck the other without limitation. Ritsuka could only see it as a mating frenzy of sorts. That didn't change now, even if she was already heavy with child.

His hot rigidity pierced her depths without preamble, as it had become wet and ready for him long before. Pushing her knees to the level of her arms, he climbed atop her, using his knees as leverage to avoid putting weight on her pregnancy. Loud, meaty sounds issued from the joining of their genitals, slowly but surely building up into a rhythm that sent both lovers reeling, their tongues lolling out.

"Mine... mine... Tamamo... hrugh..."

"Ahn! Yes! Ohhh! Yes! Pound me! Husband! Harder! Harder, please!"

Going further northward, her nipples brushed against his own, and with every thrust of his, the nipples would flick over his skin, making him gasp. The overall sensation of Tamamo's clenching, writhing pussy and the sight of her bouncing hard on his cock made him cum in no time, staining her birth hole further with his seed.

The congress between man and Servant did not end there; Tamamo-no-mae was insatiable as any animal.

* * *

Ritsuka felt like he was floating in the clouds. He'd been through consecutive liaisons before, but he had never done so with his wants in full display. By this point the only thing left was his dream foursome. And yet even with two conquests under his belt for today, he was still raring to go. This time Tamamo didn't need to use the intercom, and had told him the location of the next room directly.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to hear something like glass break. Curious, he went in, and found himself in an big, ornate bedroom of sorts, the type one imagined rich Western European nobles might have. There was a large, draped bed in the corner, and the floor was outfitted with a fine, crimson carpet.

Skipping past that, his eyes instantly went to the location of the noise. There was the shattered fragments of porcelain on the floor, and above it was a teary-eyed Mordred, Knight of Treachery, fully pregnant and wearing a skimpy maid's outfit.

"Hey! Master! You surprised me, you dolt!" she cried, indignant. "Now your tea's ruined!"

Smirking to himself, he closed the door behind him and swaggered forward. "What's this?" he said. "Yet another failure, Mordred? I suspect you're not taking this role of yours seriously. Shall I ring for a replacement?"

The relationship between him and Mordred had taken a while to soften from mere allies to lovers. Mordred had then been "inspired" to serve him as a maid, to make up for the times she'd been rude to him. While he questioned her motives, he did accept the role-playing in the end, as it did lead to loads of hot, kinky sex involving a number of unique positions. Sadly, he didn't dare risk those now that she was pregnant.

Mordred sniffled. "Now why the heck wouldja say that? You trying to make me cry?"

"Oh, I'm just kidding, my dear," Ritsuka said in a whisper, drawing close now to Mordred. "I wouldn't dare do that to the mother of my child." He leaned down and ran his breath all over her bump, which made the maid-wearing knight shudder.

Mordred was still pouting, but she said nothing else as he began to run his hands all over her pregnant bump. Relatively speaking she had the smallest of the three, and her boobs had swelled from the carriage, but not by much. Yet there was a point with which Ritsuka was supremely proud. Before, Mordred's abdomen had been supremely toned, like a body-builder's, the sight of which had made him hesitate during their first time together. Yet he had grown to love those small bumps, finding them proof of her existence as a strong Servant, and of how she'd ended up loving him.

Ritsuka's pride as a man surged when Mordred ended up with child, and he felt a guilty sort of pleasure at seeing the once toned abdomen soften and give way completely to the soft, child-laden swell as it appeared this moment. That Mordred had allowed it willingly, subsuming her role as Servant and choose to be happy with him, made it all the more endearing. And erotic, too.

He seized her petite body in his arms, and princess-carried her to the bed.

"Huh? The bed so soon? But, Master, the-" He silenced her protest with his lips. There would be none of their usual games today, even if Mordred had taken time to look the part. Today, he only wished to pamper and play with Mordred, like a doll. (Though he was sure she would kick him for saying it)

On the bed he turned her to the side, while their lips were locked in frenzied battle. He slowly peeled off her maid clothes, until she was only left with her undergarments. Then, breaking off the kiss, he slowly plastered his lips all over her sweaty skin. Mordred gasped and whined, her hands gripping his shoulders while he toured all her familiar pleasure spots. She bit her lips, her legs squirming, once he focused his attention on one.

He moved from her neck and shoulders to the front, where he worshiped her twin breasts. His hand, in the meantime, traveled in different directions; one south to spread her thighs apart and prep her steaming pussy, while the other offered Mordred his fingers to suck on. In this way he slowly devoured Mordred in a way he hadn't done with Tamamo previously. Mordred reacted predictably under his expert touch, like a tamed beast sensually teased and pleasured, retaliating in the form of hair-pulling and her nails scratching at his skin. Such a sweet, tortured sugary reaction was a far cry from the normally rude and coarse Saber, making his complete domination over her that much arousing for Ritsuka.

Eventually, after several loud orgasms which stained the bed with her essence, Mordred was ready to Ritsuka. While still maintaining the same sideways position, he entered her readily, probing her nether entrance with his length. By then, Mordred was too far gone to do more than whine and seek his mouth greedily, still stuck in the haze of pleasure he'd given her. Their combined musk began to fill up the bed as it was rocked gently by Ritsuka's hip movements. Ritsuka stared, mesmerized as his every thrust sent ripples through her baby-laden hump. His hands snaked around her to cup and tweak her nipples, coaxing Mordred's special batch of milk from her own nips. His mouth latched onto it like a hungry babe.

"W-wait a second, idiot... haah... hoohhh... ahnn... That's for the-" she said, though he ignored her.

When he came, Mordred's dexterous legs immediately locked around his hips, thereby tangling their legs together and keeping his length inside completely. Mordred wheezed and sighed as he filled her tunnel completely. She took his wandering hands and interlaced her fingers with his. In that moment they were two bodies united as one, and Ritsuka delighted in seeing such a devoted reaction from his Servant. It reminded him of how much she meant to him, not just as a mere Servant, but as someone who'd vowed to be with him, and bear his child, for a good long time. The feeling of love and protectiveness extended towards Tamamo and Jeanne, too, though he was sure even the love-sappy Mordred would refuse group sex. As ever.

The thought of that missed opportunity made his member harden within her. As Mordred still hung listlessly, he positioned her body to lie down on her back on top of his prone body. Here he could easily acccess her pregnant swell and her boobs, while he began to pierce her pussy once again. She mewled like a cat, spreading her legs as far as she could while raising her arms to clutch his hair.

He may not have gotten the foursome he wanted, but he wouldn't trade his time with his three Servants today for anything in the world.

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thanks.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to message me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom!**


End file.
